Never Forgotten
by C-shell12203
Summary: Two men team up to find the whole recipe for the bb gas, but the only one who knows not just the mix but maybe the cure is McKenzie daughter of a scientist better known as Midnight the super hero but does she know or is the answer hidden in lost memories?
1. How'd he know?

Meta-Human File #17204

Name; Midnight

First Name; McKenzie

Middle Name; Renee`

Last Name; Unknown

Residence; In vicinity of Dakota

Hair Color; Black w/ purple highlights

Eye Color, Sea Blue

Parents; Dead

Birth Date; Unknown

Age; 15

Powers; Mind Reading, can place or replace thoughts in a person's mind, Force fields, super sonic hearing, night vision, and Molecular Manipulation which enables her to heal herself and others, levitate objects, and make herself and other things invisible.

Clothed in; A black halter top, purple mini skirt knee with black lacing over that comes four inches above the knee, purple leggings, black boots that come up an inch above the knee, black elbow length fingerless gloves, silver lipstick, black earrings, and A black mask lined with purple that comes down in a V shape and circles her eyes.

I shivered as I read the document how did he know all my powers no one knows I can read minds except my three closest friends I never even use that power I shivered again in spite of the mid-July heat.

"Something wrong Kenz?" asked my best friend Virgil Hawkins looking worried.

I gave a smile a fake one but I'm pretty good at lying and faking things that kinda comes with a secret identity "No I'm fine" I said

"Really because you never fake a smile unless something's wrong" he said yeah Virg always knows when I'm faking something he got up and took my lap top, read the document, looked at me and asked

"First, whose is it? Second, how'd they know all that, and third how'd you get it?"

"Well it somebody's named Oroku Saki, I don't know, and I kinda hacked his main frame" I answered his three questions running my hand through the back of my black and purple hair

"Okay well we'll worry 'bout him later right now I'm in the mood for ice-cream"

I laughed at his attempt to change the subject and bolted out the door of the Gas Station of Solitude yelling "Race ya!"

"Hey wait up" he called and ran after me.

I arrived at the ice-cream vendor at the park 2 seconds before Virgil "Cheater" he grinned we ordered two popsicles and sat down at a picnic table with our friend Ritchie and my twin sister Meagan.

Ritchie looked at us "Oh I see how it is come over here with Ice-cream and don't bring us any"

I nodded "Yeah that's about it"

"I'll be right back want one, Megs?"

"Sure" she said handing him a dollar he walked away. "So, any big plans for today?" she asked.

My ears perked up as I heard screams in the distance then saw guys in black ninja suits.

"We go beat up some guys in black pajamas" said Virgil then we all ran in different directions to change into uniform.


	2. The Plan

After changing I came out of the alley flying on a disk made from a force field I know what you're thinking and no I didn't get this from Static we both had the idea, anyway back to the story. I scanned the crowd below trying to see what our pajama thugs were doing, stealing purses fighting civilians, being generally annoying. "This should be easy " I said jumping off the disk and onto the street.

"Okay not so easy" I said as I fought one of them learning they were skilled in ninjitsu, he tried to slice me with a katana but I phased through it. I looked over to Static he had pulled the mask off his thug and was shocking him the guy looked like a Looney Tune he started to twitch and his hair stood on end, I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the guy I was fighting.

Basically both of us were dodging every hit so we were getting no where then suddenly they all disappeared. "That was weird" I said

"You're tellin' me" said Whirlwind (Meagan)

"So what now?" asked Gear (Ritchie)

"We go back to HQ?" Asked Static (Virgil)

"If by that you mean the gas station then yes" I said making a force field disk and flying away, Whirlwind can't fly so she stuck with Gear.

Once we were all in The G.S.O.S as we abbreviated it and in our civilian clothes Meagan said "Okay Mick cough it up what was that whole foot clan thing about"

"This" I said taking out my laptop and showing her the document.

"Whoa" she said

"Wait there's more" I said taking the laptop and pulling up a new document, it read:

______________________________________________________________________________________

Meta-Human File #17203

Name; Whirlwind

First Name; Meagan

Middle Name; Rosalina

Last Name; Unknown

Residence; In vicinity of Dakota

Hair Color; Black w/ blue highlights

Eye Color, Sea Blue

Parents; Dead

Birth Date; Unknown

Age; 15

Powers; Has control over weather, water, and plant and animal life.

Clothed in; Black and blue halter top, blue mini skirt, black leggings, denim converse, and a black mask lined with blue.

___________________________________________________________________________

I showed her the document "Double whoa" she said

Then I showed them the documents for Static and Gear "I cannot believe you hacked Oroku Saki!" exclaimed Meg

"Who's Oroku Saki?" asked Virgil

"Oh just a crime lord ya know the leader of the foot everybody knows that"

"Yeah, everybody whose twin girls daughters of a late scientist" I said

"So just you" asked Ritchie

"Pretty much"

"So what's the plan man?" asked Virgil everyone looked at me.

"Why is it that when we need a plan every one looks at me?" I asked they continued to stare "Okay, here's the plan"

**Author's Note:** **Hope you guys liked it please review!**


	3. The Call

After I had run through the plan about three times for the sake of Meagan and Ritchie (Virgil already knew because I told him earlier) we finally put it into action first off patrol I had convinced Maegan and Ritchie to let Virgil and I switch patrol sector's with them this was one of the things they didn't get and I didn't want to explain most of the plan is only known by Virgil and I, I left out gaps when telling it to the others.

"You ready?" asked Virgil pulling on his mask.

"As I'll ever be" I said pulling on my fingerless gloves. I looked over and noticed him staring at me as I tied my mask.

"What?" I asked

He looked somewhat startled "wha- who? nothing" he said looking away quickly but I still noticed a trace of a blush on his cheeks. I looked down starting to blush myself.

"Anyway let's go" he said charging up his disk.

I tripped as I walked over blushing again at my clumsiness "You look exuasted, better ride with me" said Static

"Um, yeah sure" I nodded with a hand pressed to my forehead.

"You sure your alright?" he asked "I can go by myself"

"No" I said firmly "I'm coming too" and with that I jumped on his disk and with his arm around securely my waist we flew off into the evening, but even I couldn't plan on the events about to take place.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

"Wow that was the most boring patrol ever" I said to Virgil as we walked through the park.

"Yeah I know not even one purse snatching" he said running a hand through his hair.

"Wait a second" I said cocking my head to the side and pulling him into the bushes.

"What are you doing" he whispered

"shh" I whispered back as my eyes started to glow I saw Edwin Alva standing my the lake talking on a cell phone using my powers I could tell what the person on the other end was saying

"Yes, The Ordeal is about to begin" said Alva

"Good," said the other voice "and the girl?"

"We'll have her on your trail by night fall" said Edwin

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye" Alva hung up the phone looking around cautiously and hurried off into the night

My eyes returned to their normal shade and a confused look came across my face.

"What?" asked Virgil.

"I- I'm not sure?" I said looking at him shaking my head.

"Well come on," he said "I'll take you home we can figure everything out tommorow" as we got on his disk he looked around with a worried and confused expression and flew off, his grip around my waist strengthened as I coyote houled in the distance... somehow he had figured out it was me the two men were talking about I realized as I laid my heavy head on his shoulder I had over used my powers... I'd more than likely be unconscious before he got me home.

**A/N I hope you liked/loved but it, ya know what I like/love? reveiws.... So come on my peeps the more peoples that hit the pretty little box with the nice green words and write a nicey awesometastical note th3e faster a new chappie will come up. OH!!! and I got a boyfriend YAYNESS!!! he is so ermazingly awesome!!!**


End file.
